life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
Howlana's Anniversary
The 8th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Guy's Day Out Synopsis When Alana and Howie go on their 3rd anniversary, Hugh plans to split them up. Transcript One fall night, Alana was getting ready for her 3rd anniversary with Howie. Audrey came to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Audrey: SOME of us need to brush their teeth so they get their beauty sleep. I DON'T want to be cranky in the morning. You KNOW what I'm like when I'm cranky! Alana opened the door. Alana: Sorry, sis. I'm going on a date with Howie! For our third anniversary! Audrey rolled her eyes. Audrey: Whatever. She went into the bathroom. Hugh overheard everything. Hugh: You're going on a date? Alana: Uh. Yeah. Now move, I need to get my fancy dress. Alana pushed Hugh aside and left. Hugh knew what this meant. Alana's been talking about this for months. She and Howie are going out for their third anniversary. And he had to make sure Alana and Howie break up for good. Hugh grinned evilly and went to his room. Hugh: Well. Alana won't be with Howie for long... Hugh messaged Howie: It's Alana. This relationship won't work out. You're not my type at all. In fact, you're no one's type! Hugh hit send. An hour later, Alana went to the place Howie wanted to meet at. Howie wasn't there. Alana: That's strange. I'm going to call him. Alana dialed up Howie's number. Howie (on other line): Who is this? Alana: Your girlfriend! Why aren't you at the park? We were supposed to go on a carriage ride to the Big Ben. Howie (on other line): Oh yeah. We're over! Alana: Over? Why? Howie (on other line): You messaged me and told me you didn't want to see me again! Besides. I got a new date. Alana: A new date? With who? Howie (on other line): Haley. You know her. Don't you? Alana was furious. How could he go out with her rival! This was literally the worst night ever! Alana went home in tears. Hugh noticed Alana crying on the couch. Hugh: How was the date? Alana: What date? There was none. Hugh: I thought you were going with Howie... for your third anniversary. Alana: I was. The jerk dumped me! For Haley! I hate her! Hugh smirked, but stopped. Hugh: Oh? Well. I'm sorry. Good luck. Hugh left while Alana kept crying. In Hugh's room, Hugh was really ecstatic. Hugh: Looks like I did it! Alana and Howie are no more! Audrey overheard him. Hugh turned around. Hugh: Audrey!? I thought you were asleep. Audrey: I was. Until I had a bad dream. And why did you say Alana and Howie are no more? What are you up to? Hugh looked nervous. Hugh: Me? Up to something? Why would I be up to something? Audrey rolled her eyes. Audrey: Riiiiight. You're ALWAYS up to something. I'm watching you. Hugh gulped. Audrey can't find out that he split up Alana and Howie! She'd just blab. A while later, Hugh was in his bed and video chatting with Tomas. Hugh: Tonight was the best night ever. Tomas (on video chat): What happened? Hugh: I split up Alana and her awful boyfriend, Howie. Tomas (on video chat): You did? Audrey got up again and overheard. Hugh: Yep. It was waaay too easy! Safe to say, I think Alana's soooo miserable without him! Tomas (on video chat): Woah, dude. Hugh: Yep! And I feel great. Tomas (on video chat): Wow! You're as cold as ice! Hugh laughed. Hugh: Why, thank you! Audrey heard everything. Audrey: I KNEW IT! Hugh: I'm gonna have to call you back. Hugh shut off his computer. Audrey: You're a monster! Wait til I tell Alana! Hugh: You can't! Audrey: Oh yeah? Watch me! Audrey went to Alana and Amanda's room. Audrey: Wake up, Alana! This is important! Alana (drowsy): Audrey? What are you doing here? Audrey: You should know something. Hugh split you and Howie up. Alana couldn't believe it. Alana: HE WHAT!!?? Audrey: Yep! Alana: I don't believe this! Alana stomped out angrily and went to Hugh's room. Alana: HUGH! What the heck? Hugh: What are you talking about? Alana: You SPLIT UP me and Howie? Why? Hugh started to look guilty. Hugh: I'm sorry! I really am! And how'd you know? Alana: Audrey told me. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: That Audrey. Hugh paused. Hugh: But I'm sorry. You know, I didn't think it would actually work. Alana: Well, it did. And now I have no boyfriend! You ruined my life! Hugh: Maybe I can get him back for you. Alana scoffed. Alana: Yeah? How? Hugh: Oh, you'll see. Hugh winked. The next morning, Hugh texted Howie. He wrote: It's Hugh. I was the one who sent you that message. Please take Alana back. You two are meant for each other. A little while, Howie responded: Yes! I'll take her back. She was the best girlfriend ever! After a while, Howie came by to the house. He knocked on the door. Alana opened it. Alana: Howie? Howie: I wanna say sorry for bailing on the date. I thought you really didn't want to see me. So, let's do a re-do on our 3 year anniversary. Alana started to tear up. Alana: I would love to! Howie took Alana's hand and went out the door. Hugh overheard and smiled. Hugh: And they will live happily ever after.Category:Episodes